


Nine Gift Baskets

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a good hyung, Everyone loves jeongin, Felix is a good hyung, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, References to Depression, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Park Jisung and Yang Jeongin had more in common than all their hyungs thought, and they each told the other more than their hyungs knew.For example; when Jeongin felt like he was being babied too much and accidentally yelled at Felix for cuddling him, he cried about being yelled at to Jisung.When Jisung had gotten yelled at for something he didn't do, he complained to Jeongin.They were close. So when Jisung found out that Jeongin had depression and was afraid to tell his hyungs, the maknae of NCT listened to the worries and tried to talk him into telling them, that it wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.





	Nine Gift Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy this one was requested by "Yana"! I hope you guys like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't skip over End Notes, they're informative and a bit important, but no one's forcing you to read it either lol

Park Jisung and Yang Jeongin had more in common than all their hyungs thought, and they each told the other more than their hyungs knew. 

 

For example; when Jeongin felt like he was being babied too much and accidentally yelled at Felix for cuddling him, he cried about being yelled at to Jisung. 

 

When Jisung had gotten yelled at for something he didn't do, he complained to Jeongin. 

 

They were close. So when Jisung found out that Jeongin had depression and was afraid to tell his hyungs, the maknae of NCT listened to the worries and tried to talk him into telling them, that it wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. 

 

“But what if they get me kicked out?” Jeongin asked worriedly. 

 

“I'm sure they won't, they didn't kick Felix out did they?” Jisung knew about Felix's mental issues because Jeongin had felt guilty about being jealous of how much attention Felix was getting.

 

“No, but-”

 

“Jeongin hyung, they love you. They would help you-” 

 

“I don't need help, I'm doing fine.” 

 

“Hyung-”

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

With that, the older of the two hung up and sighed as he sat against the bathtub. 

 

He had been in there for about thirty minutes, but the rest were watching a movie so he figured it was safe. 

 

Looking down at his arms, he saw the faded white lines of old scars that had healed years ago. 

 

He had managed to hide them from his members with long sleeves and make up, not to mention they didn't think to look good and hard enough to see them.

 

You mostly needed the right light and to know where to look. 

 

He looked in his other hand and saw the pocket knife he had “borrowed” from Woojin. The older would kill him if he knew he had it, but the older had like four more. 

 

He never thought he would feel the need to do this again, he thought he was done. But over the past few days, he had been feeling the itch under his skin, which is why he opened up to Jisung about his depression. He was hoping that maybe the younger would be able to tell him it was okay or something. 

 

He hadn't expected the kid to tell him to go to his members. 

 

His hyungs already had enough to deal with when it came to Felix and Seungmin, not to mention Chan who worked way past a healthy limit. 

 

They didn't need his problems stacked on top of those. Maybe it would be better if-

 

“Jeonginnie!” The maknae's eyes widened as he looked up in time to see Felix run forward and grab the knife from his hand and was lucky enough to not end up with a cut himself. 

 

“Hyung-”

 

“What do you think you were doing?!” Felix asked. Jeongin could faintly hear footsteps coming towards the bathroom and he looked at Felix desperately. 

 

“Please close the door, I don't want them to know.” He begged quietly. Felix just kept looking at him and soon the bathroom had Chan and Woojin inside, and the rest of the members outside the door. 

 

“Felix, why do you have my knife?” Woojin asked. “I've been looking for it for weeks.” 

 

“Ask Jeongin.” 

 

The attention that had previously been in Felix was now on the maknae and he didn't like it at all. 

 

“Jeongin, what were you doing with my knife?” Jeongin felt trapped. Completely trapped. His back was now against the bathtub and there was no means of escape out the door. All of his hyungs were blocking it. 

 

He felt his breathing pick up and he saw Chan slowly come forward and something about the movement made him feel safe despite the older coming towards him. 

 

Chan was standing off to the side as to not close off any more space than necessary between him and the maknae. 

 

“Jeonginnie, I need you to calm down a bit baby.” Chan said before he sat next to the boy on the ground. He noticed the first thing Jeongin did was hide his other arm. 

 

Jeongin was slowly calming down, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He hadn't been too far into his panic attack, so it didn't take much to pull himself back out of it. 

 

“Hyung, I'm-” 

 

“Jeongin, is touch okay?” Chan asked gently. He didn't want Jeongin to apologize. Not yet. 

 

With Jeongin's nod of approval, Chan wrapped an arm around the maknae to start. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy. 

 

“Baby, why did you have the knife?” Chan asked gently. Jeongin looked up and then back at the leader. He did the same, and saw that there was a bit of an audience. 

 

“Felix and Woojin stay, the rest of you go.” He told them. They followed the orders and Felix closed the bathroom door to give them all some privacy. 

 

“Innie, can you answer the question now?” Jeongin looked down at his arm at Woojin's question. He didn't want to answer. 

 

“You were going to cut yourself, weren't you?” Chan and Woojin seemed to stop breathing at Felix's statement, and Jeongin couldn't look at any of them. 

 

“What makes you say that?” Jeongin asked. 

 

“Jisungie called me, from NCT, said you might need help and that he was worried about you.” 

 

Oh. Jeongin was either never speaking to him again or sending him a gift basket. 

 

“Baby, is that true?” Chan asked, and when Jeongin nodded he couldn't help but bring the boy into his lap. 

 

Woojin pocketed his knife and sat on the ground next to them, putting a hand on the maknae's knee. 

 

“Innie, you know you can come to us when you need help, right?” 

 

“I didn't want to keep you guys from taking care of Felix and Seungmin hyungs, and Chan hyung you already do too much.” 

 

Felix felt tears form in his eyes as he sat in Woojin's lap in front of Chan and Jeongin. 

 

“Innie, do you have depression?” He asked, hoping he was wrong. He was right, though, and nearly swore when Jeongin nodded his head and let out a sob. 

 

“Baby, we will never be too busy for you. If you need hyungs, hyungs will be there. We need to know stuff like this so we can help you though.” Chan told the crying boy in his lap. 

 

Gift basket, definitely a gift basket. 

 

“Jeonginnie, I hate to ask but…” Felix hesitated for a second before finishing, “have you cut or thought of cutting since becoming part of Stray Kids?” 

 

Jeongin thought for a moment, and decided nodding wasn't the answer for this one. 

 

“Only once. It was when I told you guys that I didn't want to be babied a whole lot anymore but you guys kind of ignored me. Being ignored made me want to cut but I told myself that it was my fault, but that just made me want to more.” 

 

Chan made a sound in the back of his throat and kissed the maknae's head. “Baby, please promise us that you'll talk to us next time you feel that way. I hate knowing that you've been hurting like this and we didn't even know.” 

 

“I promise hyungs.” He said before he leaned against the leader. He was exhausted. 

 

Spilling a secret he had kept so long was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders, and it felt great at first. But now he felt just how heavy it actually was, and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

 

“Baby, let's get you to bed, we'll talk more tomorrow.” Chan said as he stood up with Jeongin in his arms. 

  
  


And they did talk the next day. It was mostly Innie talking at first, and then a lot of apologies and crying from the other members, lots of cuddles, and promises from everyone. 

 

Promises that were never broken. 

 

Woojin made sure to put everything sharp in a proper place so that if it was missing, it would be noticed.

 

Chan made sure to know where Jeongin was at all times, both physically and mentally. They had a number system that everyone used with the maknae. 1 meant that everything was fine and 10 meant that he wasn't to be left alone no matter what. 

 

Minho, Hyunjin, and Changbin promised to ask Jeongin if he wanted to join them anytime they wanted to do anything, like watching a movie, going to the gym, or practicing a dance. 

 

Felix promised to be there for Jeongin whenever he had one of his higher number days because he knew what it felt like, Seungmin did the same even though he couldn't really relate. 

 

Seungmin could offer cuddles though. 

 

And all of them, including Jeongin, promised to talk to each other to make sure there were no more secrets. 

 

Jeongin agreed to let them check his body for cuts once every week. It was just so the hyungs would feel better, not because they didn't trust him. And Jeongin knew that with depression, he wasn't in the best mindset to make decisions. So he agreed because he knew he couldn't always trust himself. 

 

Jeongin did end up sending Jisung a gift basket along with an apology and explanation. 

 

The two were closer than ever, and to say that Jeongin's hyungs were a bit jealous was an understatement. But they were also grateful because they knew if the two hadn't been that close, Jisung wouldn't have known to call Felix and they would probably all still be oblivious to their maknae's depression. 

 

So Jisung received not just one, but nine gift baskets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy, so starters I hope you guys liked this one!
> 
> Second, I wanna apologize for taking so long to get this one up. I've had this written for a week, but I've been kinda busy and I also wanted to write requests in bulk to make it easier to publish. I've noticed that each time I post a request, I get five more before I can even post the next one lol
> 
> I'm not going to be closing the requests, but I want you to know that if you give me a vague request for just something *maknae name* centric and someone else has a request for the same person but has an idea for the plot, then I might gift the fic to both of you (or just credit you in the notes if you're an anon requester) and say who had the idea vs who just wanted a request done, that way it's fair.   
> It just makes it a lot easier for me to get requests done without making everyone wait for months (But I love every single one of you who's told me to take my time, to not stress, just write for fun, and to take care of myself first). 
> 
> One of the reasons I've not been posting is because my health took a downward spiral for a bit (nearly passed out at home, then at work the next day so that's fun lmao), but I feel a bit better? So here I am!
> 
> Aaannnnyyyyways, if you have a request, let me know in the comments! I'm trying as hard as I can to do them in order, and I'm sorry if some requests are shorter or longer than the others. It doesn't mean I like it more or less than others, it just goes to show inspiration level and how much of a time frame in the fic that I had to work with. I don't do well spanning things over a long period in one-shots.


End file.
